Related to the Enemy (Rewritten)
by LittleMissShizaya
Summary: Shizuo had always hated Izaya, he was the reason why so many things went wrong in his life and that was the same reason he tried his best to avoid the damn flea, but that was sort of impossible seeing as Izaya was his brother. (Warnings inside) story hopefully better then the summary! [no longer a one shot]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains graphic violence, child abuse, rape, and underage drug use ~Other additional warnings to be added later!~ Read at own risk!**

 **Decided to rewrite this because I have a lot of ideas for this story, so once again I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes English is not my first language!**

 _ **This rewritten version is going to be a lot more detailed then the last, also it's a possibility the ending will be different as well... who knows there might be a lot happier ending to this version as well!**_

* * *

Life had been great for Shizuo, he was the only child with a loving mother and father. His parents would spoil him, give him anything he pleased, Shizuo never had to ask twice for the stuff he wanted. His father Kichirou would sometimes even take the day off work to spend the entire day with the boy, doing whatever Shizuo wanted and when he wasn't with his father, he was with his mother Namiko. She would always take the time to read to Shizuo, play games with him, and even cook the boy whatever he liked.

Shizuo couldn't have been happier in life; that was until he had turned three, when his baby brother Kasuka was born.

A lot of problems had started to unfold after that, the two parents began to barely pay attention to their eldest child anymore, it slowly began to become all about Kasuka. But Shizuo really didn't mind because he loved his parents, he loved Kasuka and as long as his family was happy he was happy.

At age four that was when the fighting began, at first it was just about bills and money, but soon the fights began to escalate more and more each day. He could hear his mother screaming as he lied awake in his room one night, about how his father was wasting their money on alcohol.

He never understood why his father blew their money on a drink that smelt so nasty, didn't that mean the drink was nasty too? But for some reason his father was obsessed with it, even if it did make his dad act all weird, but it was all he ever drank anymore.

By age five Namiko and Kichirou began to drift slowly apart. Kichirou would work more and when he was home, Namiko would try to avoid him the best she could she just wanted to avoid all the fighting.

It slowly got to the point Kichirou barely came home and Namiko began to cry herself to sleep at night, Shizuo was too young to understand the full situation but he tried to help his mother as much as he could, he would help clean up and watch after Kasuka as well, just wanting to make his mother happy.

But all his efforts seemed to go unnoticed as his mother became more frustrated about Kichirou being gone all the time, and on Shizuo's sixth birthday was when things really began to change. He remembered it so clearly, his father had come home drunk with another women.

He would never forget that day because his father had been crying; his father never cries. But he did as he confessed to his mother that he had been cheating on her for month now, putting both his mother and the strange women in an awkward position as he also confessed that the women was already five months pregnant with his child.

That night once the fighting had stopped after what seemed like forever, his mother had packed up her stuff and left; taking Kasuka with her. Shizuo never really understood why she hadn't taken him as well, but he never found the strength to ask.

The days had slowly began to drag by, he was forced to spend time with a women who had torn their family apart. All because his father had felt too bad to leave her alone while she was pregnant, so she ended up staying with them.

Her name was Kyouko and although Shizuo hated her at first, months began to pass and the two of them began to grow closer.

Kyouko would play games with him, read him stories like his mother and father used to do, he was so happy that he didn't have to be alone while his father worked. He had someone there to help clean and cook for him, and most of all give him the attention he wanted. In the slightest it helped fill the void of his mother leaving.

But on May 4th there was a new addition to their family; it was a boy with the name of Izaya. Soon enough his father had brought him home from the hospital with the news that the boy's mother had passed away during birth and six year old Shizuo couldn't help but wonder why the boy couldn't have just died instead, because not only was he the reason that his own mother left, but he was now the reason Kyouko was no longer with them.

Kyouko's death had taken a toll on Shizuo, especially now he has no one he can rely on. He can't even talk to his own father about it because the man is overly stressed lately, with raising two boys on his own and trying to hold a job Kichirou barely got to see Shizuo or even spend time with his newborn son. Instead he had to get random babysitters each night to take care of the boys as he worked, because he wasn't able to afford a full time nanny.

But being so young Shizuo couldn't really grasp the full situation, all he knew was Izaya had ruined his family. His mother and real brother had left and Kyouko was gone, and now his father was more stressed than ever all because of him. If the man wasn't at work, he was home handling a cranky and crying Izaya half the time and barely paying attention to him anymore.

Everything is because of him.

He hated Izaya, why couldn't he have just died too? Then maybe everything would have gone back to normal then, maybe his mother would have come back? And maybe, just maybe he wouldn't feel so alone half the time.

He would never forgive the boy for ruining everything he once loved.

At the age of nine, Shizuo was given the responsibility to take care of Izaya by himself as their father worked because they no longer had the money to hire a babysitter.

So Shizuo was to care for the brat day after day, making sure the flea ate, bathed, and got to bed on time. But what pissed the nine year off the most was the fact Izaya was always smiling, always happy, always clinging to his side and laughing as if he had the right too.

It took so much strength in Shizuo not to hurt the younger, the slightest things he did just irritated him to no end.

But one day at the age of twelve Shizuo had come close to hurting the boy, he had come home from school to see the raven eating his last pudding and Shizuo had gone on a rampage. Trying to pick up the fridge to throw it at the other but halfway through the attempt, the fridge had become too much.

Shizuo had ended up in the hospital that day, with Izaya by his side along with their friend Shinra. Both of the boy exclaiming how cool Shizuo was for picking up that fridge, Izaya wasn't even scared in the slightest.

Instead the younger kept going on and on about how Shizuo would grow up to be this strong monster that everybody would fear, but not him because he loved his big monster of a brother.

Which only pissed Shizuo off even more.

His father was upset when he heard about the incident, the whole way home he kept yelling at the boys that they should know better than to cause trouble and put one another in the hospital. Yelling about how this was just going to add to another bill that he clearly couldn't afford and Shizuo just kept glaring over at Izaya the whole way home; it was the damned flea's fault.

Turning thirteen was a rough time for Shizuo, his body began to change as puberty hit and his strength didn't make it easier on him. It just made things a lot worse, especially when he didn't have no one too talk too about it.

His father was always busy and when the man wasn't working, he was off getting wasted somewhere so Shizuo never really had the chance to talk to the man.

It was a confusing time for Shizuo and things only got worse from there. Shizuo would often leave Izaya home alone to go out with Shinra and Kadota, no matter how many times Izaya begged to come because the boy loved clinging to his big brother. Even though Shinra and Kadota never really seemed to mind hanging around Izaya, Shizuo just didn't want the damn flea tagging along and ruining the only free time he had to get away from him.

Izaya was seven years old, it was time the boy learned to take care of himself anyways. He would have to learn to stop depending on Shizuo for everything and that's what the eldest told himself each time he left the house, while watching Izaya's head bow with disappointment.

Age fourteen had gotten a little better, with Izaya finally getting the hint that he didn't want to hang around him all the time. Shizuo felt as if he could finally go out without feeling guilty, even though he shouldn't feel guilty. Izaya was nothing too him and yet he found himself feeling a bit of guilt each time he left the house while the other stood at the doorway with a disappointed look in his eyes.

But as weeks went by and Shizuo found himself barely being home, he would always find ways to stay at Shinra's or even Kadota's because he liked their houses better than he ever liked his own. At their houses he didn't have a constant reminder of how his life had gotten fucked up clinging to him, the damned flea was ruining things, even now.

But the days Shizuo did find himself going home, he began to see a big change in Izaya.

He was barely talking…

Smiling…

Or even laughing like he used too.

Something was wrong but Shizuo had forced himself not to care, whatever it was, it wasn't his problem. Besides there's one thing Izaya hadn't changed, the damn clinginess, every time he was home Izaya would follow him like a damn puppy and it pissed Shizuo off to no end.

It pissed Shizuo off even more when the boy tried climbing into the bed with him at night, claiming to have a nightmare. But Shizuo knew it was all an act just so he could cling to him even more; didn't the damn brat understand he didn't want him near him?

But nonetheless, Shizuo would always refuse and kick the boy out of his room, ignoring the pleas he got from the raven while he slammed the door in his face, only to lock it afterwards.

Age fifteen was when things started to really change, their father had lost his job that same year and was slowly becoming more irritable lately as he was in and out of jobs. He wasn't able to find a steady job that would keep him since he was an alcoholic and the drinking would only get worse and it would affect his working abilities.

But the thing was, he never really got irritated with Shizuo much. It was always Izaya who would take the yelling, even if it was Shizuo who had messed up; maybe it was because Kichirou was afraid of Shizuo's strength, he didn't know but he never really found it in himself to care enough to butt in.

But the verbal abuse had soon escalated to physical quickly, he still remembered that day so clearly.

They had just woken up for breakfast and Izaya still being half asleep accidentally dropped his glass of milk, the milk and glass shattered everywhere and Kichirou was quick to react, not even giving his son time to try and pick up his mess before he had knocked the boy down with a slap too the cheek.

"Clean this damn mess up!" Was all Kichirou yelled before storming out of the kitchen, leaving Shizuo shocked while he watched the other began to cry as he struggled to get to his feet.

Shizuo had quickly stood up, ignoring the blood that was streaking down Izaya's arm from where the glass had cut into him from the fall. "You heard dad, clean it up." He said before he exited the room as well, not wanting to get himself involved any further and as he left the room he could hear Izaya struggle to hurry and get the mess cleaned up before their father returned.

He didn't really think much of it, his father just accidentally lost his temper and besides Izaya should have been more careful. Shizuo honestly thought it wouldn't happen again. But he couldn't have been more wrong, because as weeks went on things started to get worse for the younger.

It was like no matter what Izaya did. Their father would always find a way to punish the boy, whether it was a small slap or being sent to bed without dinner Izaya always found a way to get himself in trouble.

But small slaps turned into punches and the beatings followed not long after, it was hard to forget the first time Izaya was beaten, it had been so bad that he had to miss school for nearly two weeks to recover and it was all because he had stuck down to get some food in the middle of the night, seeing as the boy hadn't eaten in three days due to his punishment for talking back to their father constantly the past few days.

~.~

Izaya lied in bed tossing and turning to the sound of his stomach growling, three days without eating was agony and he didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to eat for talking back. Shizuo talks back all the time, so why didn't he get the same punishment?

Finding this ridiculous, Izaya slowly got out of bed and quietly made his way out of his room and to the kitchen. Making sure not to wake anyone up as he opened the fridge and grabbed some of the leftovers from dinner the other night.

Not caring that the food was cold, he didn't want to risk heating it up and someone overhearing. So he just sat at the table, opening the container and began eating quickly yet quietly because he was afraid of what would happen if he got caught.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Izaya nearly fell out of his seat as the lights were turned on, only to reveal Shizuo standing there with his arms crossed and a curious look upon his face.

"N-nothing… I was just getting something to eat…" Izaya couldn't help but stutter.

"Without father's permission?"

"I-I…" not knowing what to say, Izaya swallowed back the lump in his throat because he didn't want to get in anymore trouble then he already was. He didn't want to lose anymore meal privileges. "Please don't tell… I promise I won't do it again…" Was all the boy managed to say before the sound of their father's voice silenced the boy.

"Tell what?"

Shizuo gave a smirk before turning to meet their father's gaze, "Oh nothing, just the fact that Izaya's been down here sneaking food after you've already told him no." And no sooner after he had said that, Izaya was gripped by the hair as his head was slammed against the kitchen table.

"You dare disobey my orders?" The man hissed in the others ear; sending a forceful punch into his gut before letting him drop to the floor. "Stealing my food after I told you no!"

"I'm sorry…" Izaya trembled, looking up at Shizuo as he silently begged his brother too help him but deep down he knew he wouldn't.

Kichirou picked up his son, only to throw him against the wall; the impact so rough it left a hole where Izaya's head came into contact and the younger couldn't help but let out a scream in agony as his head felt like it was on fire. "I-I'm sorry d-daddy!" He cried.

"For what?" Kichirou asked while he stomped down on his son's ankle, he ignored his son's cries as he repeated the question.

Not even giving the boy time to answer before adding more of his weight to his ankle, only to hear the bone snap seconds later and Izaya didn't scream this time, he couldn't because he had already passed out from the pain.

That night Shizuo had cleaned and bandaged his brother up the best he could and carried him into his bed, lying him down and making sure he was tucked in.

"You shouldn't have even been born…" He mumbled to the unconscious figure. "Then none of this would have happened." He added before walking out.

~.~

That next morning Shizuo had called Shinra to help with bandaging Izaya's ankle while their father was at work, Izaya had been so grateful for his big brother and Shinra from helping him.

He had been even more grateful when Shinra had given him a snack to help with the blood loss and Izaya didn't hesitate to take the food because for one his father didn't buy it, so he wasn't "stealing" from his father and second he was still hungry.

"We'll be right back Izaya." Shinra said excusing himself and Shizuo.

Once they were in the hall and the door closed behind them, Shinra turned to the other and sighed. "What the hell happened to him?"

"He fell, like I told you when I called."

Shinra sighed, "You suspect me to believe that? I'm not that dense… What really happened to him?"

"I don't know, guess the damned flea got in a fight at school. Just drop it, okay?"

"How am I supposed to drop it? His head was busted, thankfully I had brought something to stitch it up, not to mention his ankle is broken." He tried to reason with Shizuo. "I'm not going to get angry if you tell me the truth, did you accidentally get angry and hurt him?"

"Fuck no! Just because I hate the bastard doesn't mean I'd hurt him!" He yelled.

"I know, but accidents do happen…" Shizuo has had enough and he opened the door to Izaya's room, grapping Shinra's bag and shoving it too him. "Just get out of my damn house… Thanks for helping but we don't need you anymore…" He said before shoving Shinra out the door.

~.~

For the next few weeks Kichirou had left Izaya alone to recover, giving the boy small portions of food that was left over from dinner. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep the boy alive and while Izaya was healing, Shizuo had to be the one to take care of him seeing as the boy couldn't walk. That meant he had to help him into the shower, to use the bathroom, and much more.

Once every so often Shinra would come back to check on Izaya and make sure his ankle was healing properly, after about two weeks Shinra had given Izaya some crutches so he could go to school with. Around the sixth week Shinra was easing Izaya back into walking without the crutches and by the end of the month Izaya had recovered for the most of it.

In all honest Izaya was scared to recover, for the past month in a half it has been peaceful without his father hurting him and he knew the punishments were going to start again as soon as he was healed so he tried to milk his injuries as much as he could.

But soon realized there was no need for that as his father had announced he was leaving town for a few days to try and find work, so Shizuo and Izaya had the whole house too themselves and Izaya couldn't have been happier because that meant he could spend time with his big brother; that is if Shizuo allowed it.

So Izaya quickly planned a whole night of movies and junk food, since he knew his brothers long for sweets and he quickly scurried too Shizuo's room holding out the horror movie Ju-On and flashing it to the other who was lying there watching some random anime.

"Nii-san come watch this with me!" Izaya said excitedly.

"No now get out…" Shizuo said without even looking up to see what movie his brother was holding up, but Izaya being stubborn climbed onto the bed with his brother and giggled. "I even got you some pudding, I know how much you love your sweets." He giggled and poked at his belly playfully.

"So what, are you calling me fat flea?" Izaya was quick to shake his head. "No not at all, I was just playing Nii-san… You're not fat at all.." Izaya mumbled and frowned. "If you don't want to watch the movie I picked out, we can always watch one of your anime shows?" He suggested, just being desperate for some attention that wasn't hateful.

But when Shizuo shoved him off the bed and demanding him to leave him alone, he knew he was going to get anything but affection.

Izaya bowed his head with a whimper, "I promise to be quiet, I just want to hang out with you while daddy's away…"

"Yeah well, unless you want to be in trouble when he gets back you best leave me the hell alone." Shizuo said irritated as he stood up, grabbing Izaya by the shirt before tossing him out of his room and locking the door behind him.

Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes as he lied in the hallway floor, he didn't understand why his family seemed to hate him so much, what had he done wrong? Was he that much of a burden too them?

He tried so hard to make them happy, to be accepted by them but no matter what he does he always seems to be getting in trouble or thrown to the side by the ones that were supposed to love him.

Before Izaya could stop himself, he began to sob at the thought of his family not loving him.

~.~

The next few days had flown by, Shizuo doing his best to avoid his brother and Izaya trying his best to get his brothers attention. He had even made breakfast for him once, but with him being so young and not yet knowing how to cook on his own, he had caught the stove on fire.

That night had been bad because once the fire was out, Shizuo had scolded him for what seemed like forever before locking him in his room and calling their father to inform him on what had happened and Izaya wasn't happy to hear that their father would be coming home earlier the expected.

He knew he was going to be punished when his father returned, there was no doubt in his mind about that. So the morning his father had returned, Izaya had done the first thing he could think of and that was to hide underneath his bed in hopes his father wouldn't notice and take it as he was gone.

But his hopes were destroyed the minute his father came stomping in looking for him and it didn't take him but five minutes to realize where Izaya was hiding, only to drag him out from under the bed by his leg and flip him over to where the boy was lying on his back staring up fearfully at him, the boy could barely breathe he was so terrified.

That's when his instincts kicked in because he didn't want another beating; sending a kick as hard as he could between his father's legs and once the man stumbled over in pain Izaya scurried to his feet and ran out of his room toward the front door.

Barely making it there because by the time he had gotten it unlocked, he was being grabbed from behind and slammed onto the ground before he could even try to fight again.

"You fucking brat!" His father yelled as he stomped his foot down on his chest too keep him in place. "You're going to fucking pay for that!" He said and didn't hesitate spit on the boy after a harsh blow to the stomach.

This punishment soon began and it was all too new to the boy as he was forced to strip and kneel in front of his bed, once he was positioned the way his father wanted, Izaya slightly turned his head to catch a glimpse of his father stripping his belt from the loops of his jeans, only to wrap half of the belt around his hand. Izaya couldn't take his eyes off the metal buckle swaying in the air, he had a feeling what was to happen next.

When the first strike of the metal buckle hit his back all he could do was scream against his mattress in agony as the metal tore through his flesh with each strike, his father getting harder with each blow made the pain much more intense.

He had counted up to twenty blows before everything became a blur, slowly he had begun to lose count as he went limp against the bed as his back grew numb from the pain.

He couldn't remember what time his father had finally stopped, he couldn't even remember how he had gotten cleaned up and tucked into bed but something deep down told him it was his big brothers doing.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, please don't be afraid to leave any kind of constructive criticism in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit of a short chapter, I'll try to make them longer in the future but until then enjoy!**

 **Sorry once again for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

The next couple of days had been hell for Izaya, his back was in agonizing pain. It hurt so bad he could barely even wear a shirt, it also making it hard to shower. But he was just grateful for his big brother and Shinra, seeing as they both helped with keeping his wounds clean so they wouldn't get infected.

As much as Shizuo tried to act like he didn't care, Izaya had a feeling deep down that he did because why else would he be willing to help him?

Izaya looked up at Shinra who was packing up his medical bag, "Th-thank you…" he said nervously. "You're really good at this, you should become a doctor one day…" The boy added with a little more confidence, he didn't even know why he was so nervous he just was.

"No need to thank me Izaya-kun… You just rest up okay and try not to lay on your back too much, okay?" Shinra suggested as he handed the boy a glass of water and some painkillers to help ease the pain.

Izaya didn't even hesitate to take it, once he was done he set the now empty glass on the bedside table. "Shizuo will be in here later on tonight to change your bandages, I'll see you later alright?" He informed the younger before seeing himself out.

Sighing Izaya laid back into his bed and closed his eyes, he was so exhausted yet he couldn't sleep when knowing his father could be home anytime soon and lately anything could set his father off, resulting in him receiving yet another beating.

Izaya had been lying there restless for nearly two hours until he heard his bedroom door open, fearfully he had hidden himself under the covers in hopes whoever it was would think he was sleeping and leave him alone.

"Get up ya damn flea, I know you're awake." Shizuo demanded, as he placed a tray of food down on the bedside table and Izaya happily obliged seeing it was his big brother, plus he could smell the freshly cooked meal radiating throughout the room and he was starving.

"Dad's gone for the night, hanging out with his friends or somethin'… So I figured you were hungry…" He said and pulled the covers back a little to lay the tray down so Izaya could eat comfortably.

"I get too eat in bed?" Izaya said curiously as he wondered why his brother was being nice too him.

"Yeah well, Shinra told me to keep you in bed and rested and I really don't feel like hearing him bitch." He stated frustrated. "So don't get used to this." He added as he sat down on Izaya's bed, watching the other eat.

"I don't understand you Izaya…" He murmured after a long period of silence. "Why do you have to piss him off so bad? If you would just listen none of this would happen and dad wouldn't have to punish you…"

"I-I don't mean too Nii-san… I-I really don't… I try so hard to be good…" Izaya whimpered. "But daddy always seems to get mad no matter what I do…" He choked as it was becoming impossible to hold back his tears as the thought of his family not loving him came rushing back to him.

"Nii-san… Do you and daddy hate me?"

There was a long silence as Shizuo hesitated to answer the question, soon he had stood up to leave the room because he didn't know how to answer. "Just eat, I'll be back in later to collect the tray and change your bandages." He said before closing the door behind him.

"Shizuo wait!" Izaya yelled out desperately, moving the tray aside. "You never answered my question!" The boy cried out.

Shizuo had waited till Izaya was done eating before coming back into the room, quietly he had stripped Izaya of his shirt and began to undo the bandages that were covered a bit in blood.

Then without any warning Shizuo had begun to clean the youngers wounds on his back, trying to be gentle yet quick about it seeing as he didn't even want to be doing this in the first place.

But Shizuo's movements were far from gentle and Izaya began to squirm in pain, moving back each time his bother came into contact with his back because he couldn't handle the throbbing any longer. "Will you fucking be still?" Shizuo groaned frustrated as it was becoming hard to clean his wounds will all the squirming around.

"I can't help it Nii-san… It hurts…" The younger whined and pulled away as the disinfectant began to burn his back, but it didn't take long for Shizuo to grow even more irritated and grab Izaya's arm roughly and yank him back into place.

"S-Shizuo…" The other choked out as the tight grip on his arm was tight enough to break it; not to mention the fact that Shizuo was hurting his back even more with how much force he was using to clean them. "You're hurting me…" He whimpered and tried his best to squirm away.

"Well if you would have just been still like I said, then I wouldn't have hurt ya!"

"You sound like daddy…" Izaya said faintly, making Shizuo freeze for a slight second then without another word he loosened his grip and quickly finished up before exiting Izaya's room and heading to his own for the night.

~.~

About three in the morning Kichirou came stumbling into the house intoxicated off his ass, making his way down the hall to Izaya's room. But before he could get there he tripped over his own feet, knocking himself into the wall and the pictures that were hanging up came crashing down.

But before he could get himself up and continue to Izaya's room, Shizuo's door came flying open only to reveal a pissed off Shizuo. "What the hell are you doing? Do you not realize how late it is?" The boy said furiously and he didn't even give him time to answer before continuing. "Unlike others some people have to work and go to school the next morning…"

"Wait… You got a job?" Kichirou slurred trying to make sure he had heard that right.

"Yeah, someone has to have a job around here and it's obvious you're not going to get one. We can't afford to lose the damn house…" He said as he eyed his father, he could tell the man was heading toward Izaya's room and he shook his headbefore walking over and snatching his father up. "I don't feel like hearing the fighting tonight nor do I feel like cleaning up after you, so you're going to leave him alone tonight… Do I make myself clear?" And with that he tossed the man into his room, not giving his father a chance to respond whatsoever.

Shizuo had soon headed back into his room to get a few extra hours of sleep before he had to get up.

~.~

A few weeks had passed since that night and Izaya's back was healing up quite nicely and it no longer hurt as much; which Izaya couldn't be happier about. Seeing as it was nearing Christmas, one of Izaya's favorite times of the year and being a kid he couldn't wait to see all the toy's he'd get this year and of course he was excited to give his father and brother the gifts he had saved up for months to buy them.

But the morning of Christmas, Izaya had woken up too Shizuo being gone and their father being passed out from intoxication and the worst part of it all was the fact Izaya had to spend Christmas alone.

He had tried so hard not to cry that night, especially when he thought about the fact none of his family bothered to even spend Christmas with him and through the tears, Izaya began to wonder why he was even born. No one cared about him, not even his own family seemed too and the bad part about it was, no matter how much Izaya was hurting, no matter how much he wanted to hate his family for everything they've done, he couldn't find it in himself to hate them; especially Shizuo.

It was around nine at night when Shizuo had returned home from working an extra shift at Russia Sushi; trying to earn enough money so he could move out of this shit hole of a house, so he had been working a lot of extra shifts lately. Which honestly he was surprised he had kept this job as long as he has, with his temper and all he figured he'd be fired within a week.

Exhaustedly Shizuo took off his coat and tossed it to the side, before kicking off his shoes as well. Soon he headed toward his room, ready to go to bed and forget reality for a while. But upon entering his room, he was met with a neatly wrapped gift lying on his bed with a card telling him it was from Izaya.

Hesitantly Shizuo had picked it up and unwrapped it, only to reveal the pair of blue sunglasses he had been eyeing for months now. He had wondered how Izaya knew he wanted them and how he had gotten the money to get them since these glasses were a bit on the expensive.

Dropping all the questions in his head as the sudden realization hit him, he hadn't got Izaya anything and he knew his father hadn't either. Yes Shizuo hated Izaya with a passion, but he wasn't completely heartless.

With that thought he groaned, turning and heading to Izaya's room. Gently he had opened the door and peeked in because he suspected the younger to be asleep by now, but he was caught with the sight of Izaya lying on his bed staring out the window with his tear stained cheeks.

Sighing Shizuo walked into the room, "what are you still doing up?" He asked him only to receive a shrug from the boy. "Have you eaten?" he added as he walked closer to the bed, Izaya just shook his head. "Well I brought back some food from work, want some?" And once again Izaya just shook his head. "Okay… I'll put some up for ya, just in case you decide you want some later."

But still no response from the boy, Izaya just hugged his knees tighter too his chest and stare out into the night sky. "Oh and thanks for my present… How'd you know I wanted those?" Shizuo tried once more and when Izaya didn't answer he grumbled in frustration. "You know the polite thing to do when someone talks to ya is to answer them you flea." And when he still didn't answer Shizuo sighed and turned around to leave. "I don't know why I even bother." He said but before he could even make it out of the room, he heard a quite sob come from behind him. The sob was so broken Shizuo could tell the kid was truly hurting inside and just by looking at him, he could tell the boy felt neglected and unloved by all.

Suddenly feeling like he owed the boy for missing Christmas, he walked over and picked him up. Only to have Izaya thrashing around in his arms frantically, "no, no, no, no!" Izaya cried as he tried to push out of Shizuo's arms. "P-please don't hurt me." He added as his attempt at escape was failing miserably.

"Shut up ya damned flea, I'm not going to hurt you… You're sleeping with me tonight." Shizuo said and then felt the younger go limp with confusion.

"But why? You said you hate me sleeping with you." Izaya reminded.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. This is just a way to apologize for missing Christmas and making you spend it alone." He mumbled as he walked them to his room and laid Izaya down before turning out the lights and climbing into bed with him. "Maybe tomorrow since I'm off, I'll take you shopping to get you a present." Shizuo barely managed to get out before he was attack by two arms wrapping around him. "Th-thank you Nii-san!" Izaya sniffled and cuddled into his big brothers chest being more excited about the fact he gets to sleep with Shizuo then anything else.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now go your ass to sleep." Shizuo grumbled before pulling the covers over the both of them and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, please don't be afraid to leave any kind of constructive criticism in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin this chapter, I'm going to reply to some of the reviews.**

 **Kaisu:** **Right now Izaya is 9 and Shizuo is 15, I made them 6 years apart. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3**

 **Unknown:** **Hehe sorry for making you cry and as for Izaya falling in love with his brother, maybe... Guess we'll find out sooner or later! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3**

 **Guest:** **There's going to be all sort of plot twists throughout this story, guess you just got to read to find out ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your reviews mean a lot to me and inspire me to continue writing! Now enjoy the chapter! 3**

* * *

That next morning Izaya had been the first to wake up, looking up to see Shizuo was still sleeping and he couldn't hold his excitement as he was ready for the day to start. He was going to get to spend the day with his brother plus get him a present, today was going to be a good day.

That's when he jumped on the eldest attacking him in a hug, "come on Nii-san, time to wake up!" He called out, giggling when he heard the other groan and he knew Shizuo was a deep sleeper. "Wake up sleepy head, we got a whole day ahead of us!" Izaya said shaking Shizuo whole hesitantly cracked his eyes open.

"You know when I said we'd go shopping, I didn't mean first thing in the damn morning." The blonde grumbled and took the pillow and covered his face with it, trying to block out the sun and the annoying pest lying on top of him.

"I know, but I'm excited and ready to go now!" The boy said and tried to pull the pillow off his face but Shizuo's grip was too tight. "Come on… Get up…. Get up now!" He chanted and Shizuo sighed. "You're not going to give up until I get up, huh?"

Izaya shook his head, "nope… now come on!' And with that Izaya climbed down off the bed and waited for Shizuo got up before leaving the room and heading to get ready for their big day.

Once he was completely dressed, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair before heading back to where Shizuo was. "I'm ready!" Izaya called out looking at his brother who had just finished getting ready as well.

"Let's get this over with so I can come back home and go to bed." Izaya just giggled at Shizuo's words. "You sleep too much…" The boy said, but Shizuo just rolled his eyes and walked out of the house with his brother. Once he had gotten outside, he put on his glasses to which Izaya couldn't hold back the enthusiastic smile Shizuo wearing his gift meant so much to him.

"What are you looking at you damned flea?" Shizuo grumbled as he caught Izaya staring at him. "Nothing…. Just you look good in your new sun glasses…" He giggled making the other roll his eyes once more.

"Speaking of that, how in the hell did you afford them?"

"I helped the old lady down the street with her garden, she gave me 5 yen a day and when I wasn't helping her out, I found other small jobs to help out. I saved up for so long, I'm just happy I had enough to get them." Izaya said as he nuzzled into his big brothers arm as they walked, but he was quickly nudged away. "Why are you so damn clingy?" The blonde asked frustrated.

"Because I love you Nii-san…" He replied not daring to mention the fact he was afraid Shizuo was going to ditch him halfway through their day together. "Well knock it off, it's pissing me off!" And Izaya did just that not wanting to ruin today.

It didn't take them but thirty minutes to arrive at the shopping center and quite honestly, Shizuo didn't even know where to start. He didn't know what Izaya was interested in, he never bothered to even get to know the boy so how was he supposed to know what to get him.

Sighing in turned to the boy, "where do you want to go first?"

Izaya just began to look around, he saw so many stores he'd love to go in and look around but he didn't even know where to begin. "How about the book store? I've been wanting to get another book to read." He said after a few minutes, seeing he was really smart for his age and loved reading.

But Shizuo scuffed at that, "don't tell me you're one of those that like reading for fun."

"Of course I am, besides reading is good for you and it helps to escape reality sometimes…" The younger mumbled seeing as books were that one thing he'd turn too when he'd just want to escape reality just for a little while. "Can we please go?"

"I guess, I did promise to get you a present so go at it." And Izaya didn't hesitate to drag Shizuo into the bookstore and begin to look through all the books he could, there were so many books to choose from. He went through several different books, before he decided on getting the latest Harry Potter book because he had an obsession with J.K. Rowling's books.

After he had gotten his book, he found Shizuo and handed it to him. "Can I get this one?" He asked and Shizuo who didn't even look at it shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care." Mumbled the blonde as he soon went over and paid for it before handing it back to Izaya.

"Is that all you wanted?" Shizuo asked and Izaya just stared down at the book and nodded. "Can we get something to eat though? I'm starting to get hungry." Izaya mumbled because he didn't want their day to be over just like that.

"We got food at the house Izaya, you can eat when we get home." Shizuo retorted because he was just ready to be home so he could go back to bed.

"But I don't want to eat at home…. I want to eat out with you." He said and Shizuo just shook his head not understanding Izaya's fascination with him. "Fine I'll take you out to eat, but after we're going home alright?" And Izaya happily nodded as he was lead down the street to the nearest ramen shop and Shizuo had sat both of them down and ordering for the two of them.

"Thank you so much Nii-san…" Izaya said nervously chewing on the bottom of his lip. "I'm glad I got to spend time with you…" He added.

"Yeah well like I said, don't get use too it. I don't want to spend any more time with you then I have too." Shizuo mumbled only to see he had hurt Izaya's feelings when the boy began fiddling with the hem of his shirt and looking down so he didn't have to make eye contact with him.

"Don't take it to heart Izaya, I just don't like spending all my time with a kid…" He said.

"But I'm very mature for my age, even my teacher says so!" Izaya exclaimed. "So since I don't act like a kid, can we hang out more often now?"

Shizuo just shook his head, not having the heart to fully tell Izaya the truth. "No because you're still a kid Izaya and I don't have time for kids, so just drop it." He said and Izaya just stared at him heartbrokenly.

"Besides you shouldn't want to hang out with your big brother anyways, don't you have friends at school to hang out with?" And with that the younger shook his head. "Come on, everybody has at least one friend."

Izaya just shook his head again, "I don't… All the kids at school think I'm weird, none of them talk to me." He whispered.

"Then why don't you try talking to them first?" Shizuo suggested trying to get the boy his own life so he'd stop bothering him.

"I have but they either ignore me or tell me to leave them alone. But that's okay because I have you, even when you say you don't want to hang out I know it's just your hormones speaking." Izaya giggled only to have Shizuo nearly choke on his water.

"What? Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"The old lady I help with gardening told me. I asked her if there was something wrong with me, because you always seem so mad at me and annoyed but she told me not to worry, that it was just your hormones and that I shouldn't worry about it." He explained making it to where Shizuo was speechless, because honestly what could he say?

But he didn't even have time to answer because by then their food was being served to them, so he decided to drop the conversation as Izaya seemed happy and he didn't want to ruin that right now.

After the meal Shizuo had paid before exiting out the building with Izaya following right beside him, "I can't wait to get home and read my book…" Izaya hummed while he was doing little skips alongside Shizuo, which only made Shizuo wonder why the boy was so happy most of the time; having no friends and having a family that hurts him more than anything, it didn't make sense to the blonde.

A gasp brought Shizuo out of his thoughts, "Shizuo look!" Izaya pointed to a small box on the corner of the road which read 'free kittens' on the front of the box and before he could respond Izaya had already taken off to look in it. "There's only one left, poor thing must be so lonely." Izaya said and bent down picking up the baby kitten.

It was a tiny thing, probably as small as the palm of Shizuo's hand if Izaya had to measure. "You must be so hungry and cold…" The boy said pulling out the bag of bread he had saved from the restaurant, gently he tore off a piece and gave it to the animal. "It's not much but it's all I got." He spoke to the kitten.

Suddenly he looked up when Shizuo bent down next to him, "cute cat." He said seeing the kitten had gray fur with a little while on her paws and Shizuo ran his fingers through the fur lightly. "Can we keep her?" Izaya asked hopefully.

But Shizuo just shook his head, "You know dad wouldn't approve and besides we barely have money to feed ourselves half the time let alone taking care of a cat."

"But I'll take care of her! I'll ask dad, he'll be sure to understand and besides I'm sure if I tell him I'll take care of her and buy her food myself, he'll let me!" The boy said confidently.

"Izaya…." Shizuo sighed but before he could finish the other had cut in.

"Please Nii-san! Please! Please! Please?!" Izaya continued to stand his ground and Shizuo could tell he had already set his heart to it.

"Fine but if dad says yes, then she'll be yours and only your responsibility got it?" Shizuo said and Izaya quickly nodded as he understood, gently he had picked up the kitten and wrapped her up in his coat to keep her warm before heading back toward their home.

~.~

Shizuo walked alongside the boy as they neared their house, watching him play with the kitten as they walked. "If daddy lets me keep him, I'm going to name him Shizu-Chan!" Izaya giggled petting the top of the kittens head and Shizuo groaned frustrated. "Why Shizu-Chan?" He mumbled annoyed.

Izaya just smiled "I named her after you silly!" He said and Shizuo's brow twitched. "Well that much is obvious you stupid flea…. I meant why name her after me?"

He shrugged, "I just like your name." And with that he walked into their house, it was quiet and he knew that was a sign that their father was either sleeping or gone.

Hesitantly he called for his father only to receive no answer, with a quick check around the house it was revealed that the man was gone and the younger went to Shizuo's room where he was getting ready to go back to sleep. "Daddy isn't here." He said nervously because he didn't want to get in trouble if his father came home and saw the kitten before he could ask.

The blonde just sighed, "Just wait till he gets home to ask…" And Izaya couldn't help but swallow a nervous lump in his throat. "But I don't want to get him mad if he sees the kitten before I can ask."

"Then hide the damn thing or get rid of it." And Izaya shook his head. "No I want to keep her, I'll just hide her…" He said.

"Come on Shizu-Chan lets go to my room!" He said only to giggle when Shizuo yelled out "choose a fucking different name would ya?"

"Nope I like Shizu-Chan!" Izaya called out before entering his room and shutting the door, gently he set the kitten down and watched her run around investigating her surroundings and Izaya just ran over to his closet and grabbed an old box before adding a blanket to it. "Okay Shizu-Chan, when my daddy gets home you're going to have to stay in this box and keep very queit. Just until I ask him if I can keep you, okay?" He told the kitten who was now playing in a pile of his clothes he had yet to get up.

He smiled and went over picking her up, "You like the name Shizu-Chan right? I know Nii-san will end up loving it, at least it's better than me calling him Shizu-Chan, he'd be really angry if I did that." He giggled and hugged the kitten, finding it fun to tease his big brother; maybe he should start doing it more often.

* * *

 **Leaving off on a bit of a happy ending because next chapter is going to be dark, this is my warning to anyone that doesn't like graphic abuse / rape to turn away now or at least skip over the next chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, please don't be afraid to leave any kind of constructive criticism in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was really hard to write, I tried not to go too graphic in this chapter but just in case I want to remind everyone that this chapter will have graphic abuse / rape and if you're not comfortable turn away now or at least skip over this chapter.**

 **Stay safe and enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya stayed up all night patiently waiting for his father, he had kept himself busy by playing with the kitten and even reading to her when it began to get late. Around nine o'clock though he had heard Shizuo knock on his door. "I'm heading to Shinra's for a while… Dad should be home soon though, he's probably at the bar so wait till tomorrow to ask alright?" Shizuo advised before leaving the house.

Izaya nodded and yawned tiredly and put the book up, before picking up the kitten and lying her in the box before putting her in the closet. "I'm sorry, I know being in here sucks. But hopefully you won't have to hide for long." He said soothingly too her before he half way shut the closet door and headed to bed.

He had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep before he was woken up by his father slamming the door from the living room. Tiredly Izaya got up wanting to check on the man to make sure he hadn't passed out in the floor again or something, he walked out of the room to find his father heading toward the kitchen only to stop when he spotted Izaya.

"Why aren't you in bed yet, don't you have school tomorrow or somethin'?"

Izaya hesitantly shook his head, "no… I don't go back to school for another 2 weeks…" He murmured walking further into the living room. "I was waiting for you to get home so I could ask you something." The boy started as he ignored Shizuo's advice because he was eager to know if he could keep the kitten or not. "You see… I was out with Shizuo an-and…"

"Well get on with it! We don't have all night boy!" The man yelled cutting the younger off while taking a drink from the beer in his hand and Izaya gulped nervously, his father drinking was never a good sign but he had already started the question, he might as well finish.

"Well… we um… we found this kitten that needs a home and I was wondering if I could keep it?" There was a long silence as his father just stared at him and Izaya couldn't help but whimper and back up when his father stepped closer to him. "And what makes you think we have room for a cat here?"

"I-it won't take up much room… It'll stay in my room!" He insisted but his father stepped even closer to him and bent down so close to his face that a strong smell of alcohol hit him. "What makes you think we have the money for one? Damn Izaya it's bad enough we have to feed your fat ass, we don't need a cat adding on to that."

His words stabbed at Izaya like a knife but he tried his best to brush them off and forced himself to believe it was the alcohol talking. "Like I told Nii-san… I would help pay for its food and other needs… P-please daddy… I don't want to get rid of it." And with that Izaya knew he had messed up. "What do you mean 'get rid of it' Izaya, is that damn animal already in my house?" Kichirou questioned.

Another whimper escaped past Izaya's lips as he was roughly grabbed by the arm and shook, "boy you better fucking answer me!" The man cursed but he didn't give Izaya time to answer the second time before he roughly pulled Izaya to his room in search of the animal. "Where is it Izaya?" Kichirou yelled as he shoved Izaya into the room, watching the boy stumble to the floor with a thump.

"Why? What are you going to do to it?" He whimpered as he watched his father begin to search under the bed and he just prayed that he stayed away from the closet. But his prayer was short lived when his father turned and stalked toward it and threw it open to reveal the kitten lying there in the box sleeping.

There was soon a hissing sound to be heard when the kitten was picked up by the neck, "No! No daddy please let her go! Please she didn't do anything wrong!" Izaya yelled knowing his father was overreacting about the situation, he soon got too his feet and tried to get the kitten from his father but his attempt only made his father squeeze her neck harder and the younger couldn't hold back anymore, he began to grow hysterical when he saw the kitten struggle between his father's hands.

Quickly without even thinking Izaya punched the man right in the stomach mutable times in an attempt to get the man to drop the kitten. "Stop you're going to kill her!" He cried out but he was suddenly kicked toward the ground.

His little body was just protesting for him to give up but Izaya didn't want an innocent animal dying because of him, "P-please daddy… please don't kill her!" he pleaded.

"You snuck her into my house, you hid her from me, and you even dared to hit me because of her. Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't snap her neck right here?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm really sorry. I-I'll do anything, just let me keep her… Please don't kill her." He cried desperately while burying his face into the floor in case his father actually went through with killing her because he couldn't bare seeing an animal die especially if it was because of him.

But suddenly there was a long silence until he heard, "anything boy? You'll do anything to keep this stupid cat?" And weakly Izaya nodded against the floor.

"Look at me and speak boy." His father ordered and the younger slowly looked up, "I'll do anything, just please let me keep her." His voice weak yet shaken as he watched the kitten be dropped and before he could get near her to make sure she was alright, she had stumbled back to the closet to hide and Izaya felt like she'd never forgive him for getting her hurt.

"Thank you." He sniffled only to have his father laugh. "Don't thank me just yet Izaya, you're going to be keeping good to your deal or I'll kill the damn thing, understood?" The boy nodded while wiping some of his tears, trying to calm himself down.

"Can I go check on her daddy?" Izaya asked wanting to aid to the kitten but his father was quick to refuse his request. "Not yet, get on your knees." He ordered and Izaya didn't question, he just obeyed. But when the man pulled down his jeans and underwear Izaya was left there staring at his father half naked and confused.

"You're going to be putting that pretty little mouth of yours to work…" The man said while stroking himself and Izaya grew even more confused. "Daddy what-" But he was suddenly interrupted by a harsh slap to the face.

"Shut the fuck up and suck!" But Izaya just whimpered and held his now reddened cheek, he didn't really understand what his daddy wanted him to do and his father didn't seem to pick up on his confusion. So Izaya not knowing what to do and too afraid to speak again just sat there dumbfounded.

That was until his face was grabbed and his mouth with pried open forcefully by his father's fingers, the next thing Izaya knew was he was choking on the man's cock.

His eyes began to water even more from the pressure in the back of his throat and he felt like he could throw up at any moment; it was suffocating to say the least, he just wanted the man out of his mouth, so he couldn't help but to bite down.

Regret hit the boy as soon as he had, seeing the look upon his father's face told him he had fucked up and without a second thought Izaya had rose to his feet and took off running only to barely make it to the door before he was grabbed by the back of his hair and his face was smashed against the nearest wall, with a disgusting cracking sound coming from his nose.

Blood began to pour from his nose and dribble down to his chin, all of a sudden he was being forced to look at his father. "You try something like that again and the cat won't be the only thing I kill." The man hissed in the boy ear before forcing him back down to his knees.

Too scared to move, afraid his father might actually kill both him and the kitten, he sat on his knees silently watching as his father positioned himself in front of him again. Whimpering as the back of his hair was yanked on as he was ordered to open his mouth, out of fear he had obeyed.

~.~

That night he had been forced to suck his father off, being forced to swallow the nasty liquid that came out of the man as well and Izaya couldn't have been any more confused of the situation.

He didn't understand why he felt so disgusted afterword's, why his father seemed to enjoy it so much, or even why his father threatened him not to tell anyone. All Izaya knew was he felt sick to his stomach and the fact his jaw was throbbing along with his throat from how big the man was and how small he is.

That night he had waited till his father left before breaking down, not able to hold back the tears nor the contents in his stomach and not being able to make it too the trash bin in his room, Izaya found himself staring at the mess on his bedroom floor and he couldn't help but cry even more as he was terrified to receive another punishment because of the mess.

But he couldn't find the strength to move to clean it up, he just slumped against the wall and inhaled deeply trying to calm himself down.

After about thirty minutes or so, he shakily wiped the blood from his nose and tears from his eyes before moving to his feet and weakly making his way to the closet. "S-Shizu-Chan?" He called for the kitten, only to watch the small thing back up against the corner trying to hide from him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Please just come out so I can check on you." He spoke gently in attempt to gain the kitten's trust once again.

But the kitten didn't budge, she just kept herself curled up as far away from Izaya as possible.

"I understand, I wouldn't come out either if I was you." He mumbled as he sat down in the closet with her, but keeping his distance so he wouldn't scare her any further. "But I promise to protect you from now on…" The boy cried as he slowly reached out his hand, in attempt to pet the shaken kitten.

But she had flinched back from his touch at first but after a few gentle pets, she had hesitantly leaned into Izaya's touch and the boy couldn't help but smile through his tears.

Once Shizu-Chan seemed a little more comfortable, Izaya had picked her up and cuddled her to his chest. He was just so happy that she was okay, tiredly he had rested himself against the wall inside the closet and continued to run his fingers through the kittens fur and before the boy could catch himself he ended up falling asleep there.

~.~

That next day Izaya had gone to Shizuo to help him aid to his nose, to which Shizuo had done unwillingly and he even called Izaya an idiot after words, for going against his advice and talking to the man while he was drunk off his ass. So Shizuo believed Izaya deserved it for not listening to him and he sent him on his way once his nose was bandaged.

After that night Izaya had hoped he would never have to do anything like that again, but with his luck his hopes had been crushed as the next few weeks went by and his father would come in his room almost every night. It never really went further than a blow job, but some nights his father would change it up and make him use his hands or sometimes he would even make the boy undress during his little visits just to taunt the boy even more.

Weeks had turned into months and by then Izaya had figured out the routine, his father would only visit him the nights Shizuo wasn't there which was very rarely seeing as Shizuo either spent most of his time working or hanging out with Shinra, sometimes Shizuo wouldn't make it home till late because he got detention for fighting at school.

So Izaya was stuck being alone with the man he feared more than anything, but Izaya thought it couldn't get worse as long as he does what his father says he won't get hurt as much.

But his tenth birthday had once again proven him wrong, that day had started off really good.

He had been woken up snuggled to his kitten, his father had still been asleep when he was got up to get ready for school and he had even gotten to walk with Shinra and Shizuo to school, not to mention the fact Shinra even remembered his birthday and once reminded Shizuo had wished him a happy birthday as well, he even got to have dinner with his family that night after school.

But that night had only ended bad as after dinner he began to grow a little lightheaded and dizzy, making it to where he could barely stand up to go to his room. Shizuo of course had already left the table to go to his room and his father just sat there watching him like a hawk.

"Daddy I don't feel…" But before he could finish his sentence, he felt his father catch him from falling and pick him up.

"Shh it's okay." The man said soothingly, Izaya not being able to comprehend what was going when he was carried to his father's room and the next thing he knew he was being laid down on the bed.

His heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he began to panic when he felt his father straddle him down against the mattress, "daddy…" He choked out not even sure if his voice was audible or if he even said anything at all; his whole body felt so numb like he couldn't move let alone speak.

"I couldn't have you fighting and making a lot of noise while your Nii-San is here, so I put a little something in your drink to help you relax tonight." Kichirou said his breath making the younger shiver beneath him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel really good. This is my birthday present to you." Izaya could practically hear the smirk in the man's voice while his vision became blurry.

Suddenly Izaya's panic became frantic and he started hyperventilating when he felt his clothes being removed, all he wanted to do was scream out for Shizuo, he wanted Shizuo to save him and get their father off him. He wanted to be in his bed snuggled into Shizu-Chan, he just wanted to be anywhere besides here.

But he couldn't move or speak, he could barely even think straight at the moment as he was struggling to keep himself awake because of the drugs effect.

But before he knew it, he was being flipped over onto his stomach with his bare ass in the air and tears streaking down his cheeks as he could feel the forceful pressure his small hole was receiving.

Even while he was half out of it, he could still feel himself being tore open by the man. He could feel the blood running down his thighs as his father pushed in dry, once the man was completely inside of him he didn't waste any time beginning to thrust into him without any preparation whatsoever.

The rest of the night had been a blur for the young boy, he had blacked out at some point during their little session and he didn't know how long his father had forced himself on him.

But that next morning when he had woken up he could feel the blood and cum dripping from his ass, not to mention the splitting migraine he had from being spiked. Painfully he had rose up and looked over, only to freeze when he saw his father sitting at the edge of the bed smoking.

"Finally awake I see, guess I put a little too much in your drink last night. Thought you were dead there for the longest." Kichirou laughed as if it were actually funny and Izaya could do nothing but whimper, especially when his father turned and moved closer to him and Izaya tried his best to keep the blanket wrapped around him not wanting to be any more exposed then he had to be.

"Why are you trying to hide?" His father asked, pushing back some of the boy's hair. "You look so much like your mother like this; quite the little whore too, just like her." After that he didn't have much time to react before he was brought into a forceful kiss, but the taste of alcohol and smoke just made the younger want to throw up.

Quickly he turned away breaking the kiss, as he just wanted to leave, he wanted to shower and forget about the whole night. "So fuckin' stubborn, but don't worry I'm going to break that out of ya real soon." Kichirou smirked and pulled the blanket away from the shaken child. "Might as well get comfortable love, because you're not leaving anytime soon."

~.~

After that night Izaya didn't want to go back home, it wasn't even home anymore because everything just went from bad to complete hell and as days rolled by, he just got to the point where he tried his best to stay out as late as possible in hopes his father would be passed out drunk before he got home but Izaya was starting to lose hope on anything going his way because nothing ever seemed to go right for him.

Tonight was one of those nights, he was just sitting outside his house in the grass watching Shizu-Chan try and catch a butterfly as he wasn't really able to play with the kitten anyways, seeing it was hard for him to even move right now.

His father had been so rough with him the previous night that it was even hard for the boy to move. But he had forced himself to get dressed and come outside, because he just needed to get out of that house for a while. But he wasn't able to make it further then his front yard, so that's where he decided to stay and wait for Shizuo to come home at.

But his plans of just waiting were soon interrupted when a little blonde haired boy accidentally kicked his ball into his yard and without permission came running through to grab it. "I'm so sorry about that, I should really learn not to kick so hard." The boy laughed only to catch sight of the kitten playing. "Oh my god your cat is so cute!" The sudden outburst making Izaya flinch back a little before quickly reach over to grab Shizu-Chan and hide her away in his coat. "Awe why did you hide it?"

"Because I don't know you and she doesn't like strangers…"

"Well let's change that, my name is Masaomi Kida. My family and I just moved here yesterday, I was really nervous at first but now that I see I'm not the only kid in the neighborhood I'm a little more at ease now." Masaomi said and gave a little bow to greet himself and Izaya just stared at the kid wondering if he always talked this much.

"So what's your name?" The kid added eager to make a new friend, but Izaya didn't answer he just sat there holding his kitten tight and staring at the boy like he was toxic.

"I was thinking since we live right next to each other, we could be friends. What do you say?"

This time Izaya felt obligated to answer. "And what makes you think I'd want to be friends with you?" Izaya asked stubbornly and Masaomi giggled because he could tell Izaya was in need of a friend just by the way he looked. "Alright then, you don't have to be my friend… But could you at least show me around? Like I said I'm new and I don't know many places around here yet." He said as he wasn't willing to give up just yet. "Come on it'll be fun." He added when the boy didn't answer.

"I-I don't know… My big brother might be home soon and get worried if I'm not here." Izaya said even though he was pretty sure Shizuo wouldn't care if he was gone or not, but Izaya liked to think he would and besides he could barely even move as it is let alone show this kid around.

"It doesn't have to be today silly, how about sometime this week?" Masaomi suggested and as much as Izaya hated, he knew this would be an excuse to get him out of the house longer and he was willing to just for that.

"Fine… But this doesn't mean we're friends." And Masaomi greatly took that answer.

* * *

 **I just had to add little Masami into the mix, I hope you guys enjoyed, please don't be afraid to leave any kind of** **constructive** **criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really really really sorry for the long wait! I got so busy with school and work that I didn't have time to update for a while and plus writers block is a bitch! But I'm back and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The day to show Masaomi around came faster than Izaya wanted it too, he was now getting ready to head out and he couldn't be more nervous because Izaya had nothing planned. He didn't know where he was supposed to take this kid, the only two places he actually hung out was at the library or home, maybe even sometimes the park.

Besides Izaya was also nervous because he never really made friends easily and he knew before the day was over Masaomi wouldn't want to talk to him. Quickly trying to brush that thought off he said bye to his kitten and grabbed his bag before heading out the door where Masaomi was already waiting for him.

"Hey!" Masaomi called and ran over to Izaya, "I'm glad you didn't ditch at the last minute, I was afraid you would." He said as the two began walking.

"So what are we doing today?" Masaomi asked excitedly as he looked up from his watch, it was an old fashion looking pocket watch and Izaya couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so fascinated by it because he had also been looking at it when Izaya walked out the door.

Izaya still having nothing planned just shrugged, "there's not really nothing to do in this town, so I guess I'll just show you the main areas and then we can head back home?" He suggested.

"That sounds boring…" Izaya frowned at those words knowing the boy was already regretting choosing him to show him around. But Masaomi smiled and quickly added, "but we can make today fun!"

Izaya just looked at the boy with a small nod, "what do you usually do for fun?" Izaya found himself asking, just wanting to know what normal kids usually consider as fun.

"Well I like doing a lot of things, one being playing video games and going to the arcade, I love to play sports but not professionally though." Masaomi chimed and looked over at Izaya. "But of course when I'm not doing that, I like checking out the gorgeous babes." The boy winked making Izaya fluster a little bit wondering why someone as young as him would want to check out women at all when there were so much better things to do.

That was when it hit Izaya, he didn't really know how old Masaomi really was. "How old are you?" He inquired but Masaomi just shook his head.

"I'm not answering anymore questions about myself until you answer some of mine." He said. "Plus I don't even know your name yet."

"Why do you need to know my name?"

"Why do you need to know my age?" Masaomi shot back.

"Fair point… My name is Izaya…" He said.

"Well Izaya, what do you usually like to do for fun?"

With a low sigh Izaya bowed his head to look at his feet, "my kind of fun doesn't really fit into the dictionary of fun for most kids my age." Izaya murmured.

"Well I'd still loved to hear what you consider fun."

"I like reading…"

"Reading huh?"

"Yeah I have tons of books at home and I've probably read each one more than fifty times." Izaya smiled a genuine smile at the topic of books. "I even spend a bunch of my time at the library when I can't afford to buy another book." He chimed and Masaomi listened happily.

"What else do you like to do for fun? Besides reading of course."

"Well sometimes I like to go to the park, just to enjoy the nature and escape from whatever's bothering me that day. I also like to observe and watch as the other kids play, it's quite nice…" Izaya blushed. "You must think I'm weird."

Masaomi just shook his head, "Not weird at all. Interesting but most defiantly not weird." The boy smiled just glad to see that Izaya seemed to be opening up a bit. "Now, you show me where the nearest arcade is and I'll show you how to have some other fun." Masaomi chimed as he began to skip a little ahead of Izaya.

"Wait you never answered my question!" The boy called after as he ran to catch up with the blonde.

"That's because you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He hummed sending Izaya another wink like he had earlier.

"And why is that?" Izaya inquired.

"Just because you wouldn't…"

"Well try me." He said stopping in his tracks and making the other stop as well, only to look confused at how determined Izaya looked and he just giggled. "I'm over two-thousand years old." He confirmed making Izaya go red in the face.

"Answer the question seriously, or I'm going home!" Izaya huffed only to hear the other's giggles turn into a laugh. "Told ya that you wouldn't believe me."

"That's because it's impossible for someone to be over two-thousand… I might be young but that doesn't mean I'm dumb." Izaya gave a huff with his cheeks puffed out to show how frustrated he was, but Masaomi only found it cute the way Izaya's face was red and puffed out.

"Fine I'll tell you what you want to hear, even though it may not be the truth." He said and stepped a little closer to the younger boy. "I'm twelve, happy?"

Izaya just stood there breathless as Masaomi drew closer to him and the strong scent of the other rolled off of him and hit Izaya, making his palms go sweaty, his throat close in on him and to top everything off making it to where he couldn't move, all he could do was stand there and stare into the others big golden brown eyes. It was like he was under some kind of spell, a spell that made him want to move closer to the boy. He had never met someone who made him feel this way just by getting close to him; just by his scent.

"I said happy?" Masaomi cut into the boy's thoughts and Izaya just nodded. "Y-yeah… We should head to the arcade before it gets too late." He said and began to lead the way.

Izaya not catching the small smirk Masaomi gave him while the two walked off together toward the arcade.

~.~

Izaya was exhausted after the long day he had, they had walked all over town, gone to the arcade and even went to get something to eat which Masaomi ended up paying for Izaya since he didn't have money and before they had headed home Izaya showed Masaomi the park he always loved to visit. The day had gone so well and he had more fun than he thought he would of, he just hopes he'll be able to hang out with the boy like that again sometime. Masaomi was funny and really nice and Izaya couldn't help but smile at the fact someone had actually been nice to him; that he actually made a friend. He sighed in content as he waved bye to Masaomi and walked into his house.

The moment he stepped into the house he could hear a conversation going on in the living room, it was Shizuo, his father, and some unknown voice he's never heard before. But before he had any time to investigate who the unknown person was, he was being called by his father.

Hesitantly he made his way into the living room and he was met with his father and Shizuo sitting on the couch with a man who was dressed business casual.

"What's going on?" Izaya inquired as deep down he had a really bad feeling about the whole situation especially with the guilty look Shizuo was giving him.

"Oh nothing, we just want you to meet someone." His father said and motioned for Izaya to come over by them. "Izaya, I'd like you to meet Takeshi an old co-worker of mine. We were all just talking about what a handsome young man you've become." His father smiled sending shivers down the young boy's spine. "Takeshi, this is Izaya the one who'll be accompanying you this evening." He said as he nudged Izaya closer to the man.

"W-what do you mean 'accompanying'?" Izaya stuttered trying to back away from the man that had just stood up. His father didn't answer him, he just simply ordered Izaya to show Takeshi to his room.

"W-what?... why?" He couldn't help but question even though deep down he knew why, Izaya's gaze quickly fell to Shizuo who was quiet and avoiding eye contact. "Nii-San?" Whimpered Izaya just praying his big brother would step in and help him. But when Shizuo bowed his head and whispered, "I'm sorry Izaya, we need the money or we lose the house." He could feel his heart break into a million pieces, now his fears were confirmed; they were selling him off like some whore.

Izaya began to tear up as the man tugged on his arm to pull him out of the living room, he shook his head. "No! No! No!" He screamed and wiggled himself out of the man's grasp. "Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled shocking the three of them as he backed up, but that wasn't enough for the man to give up. He had already paid for a night with this brat and he was going to get his money's worth out of him.

Quickly Izaya tried to make a run for it but no sooner than he had, he was grabbed and harshly thrown over Takeshi's shoulder. His instincts kicked in and he began to punch at the man, kick and even bite but nothing was effective. Takeshi took full control over the situation as his father opened the door to his room for the man and that was when Izaya was thrown into the room and the door was slammed shut, he was now locked in his own personal hell.

~.~

Pain was all Izaya could feel throughout his body, he was spread across his mattress battered and bleeding and naked.

Takeshi had left for what seemed like hours ago, Izaya's cries slowly began to ease up as he curled himself into a tight ball in attempt to ease the pain but nothing helped.

And what upset Izaya even more was the fact neither Shizuo nor his father had come to check up on him once the man had left, it was like they didn't even care actually he was starting to figure out neither of them cared what happened to him. So now he was lying there not able to really move and stuck in his own thoughts.

That was when it happened, Izaya heard a soft familiar voice that echoed inside his head, "do you want them dead? I could help you Izaya." The voice called.

Izaya could only manage to whisper, "Masaomi?" Before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me through this story, things are about to get more interesting so don't worry! ;) Also sorry this chapter is so short and if it seems like it's been rushed but don't worry it's like that for a reason, and if any of you are confused don't worry it'll make more sense next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, please don't be afraid to leave any kind of** **constructive** **criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry, it's been so long since I've updated but I hope some fluff will be enough to make up for my lateness!**

* * *

Izaya swung his feet back and forth letting his feet glide as he tried to get as high as he could go on the swing. He felt the wind on his face letting his eyes were close tight, while he enjoyed the nightly breeze. It being a little past midnight made everything around him calm and quiet, the only thing that could really be heard was the sound of chirping and Izaya kind of liked it; especially after the night he has had. It had been two weeks since the first time he had been sold off by his father and just like his father had promised, there were more nights with clients who would come and stay until they were satisfied then leave without caring about the boy they had just help break.

The only thing that honestly helped him through all this was the fact that Masaomi's window was right across from his and when everybody in his house was asleep, he'd open it and quietly talk with him.

Masaomi helped him keep his mind off things, especially with all the amazing stories he tells making Izaya's mind wonder, like he was reading a book that he never wanted to end or sometimes the cheesy jokes he'd make to get Izaya to laugh. Even on bad nights where the pain is so bad he could barely move, he always found himself at the window ready to hear one of Masaomi's stories or maybe even one of his cheesy jokes just to help him keep his mind off things; the boy next door was truly a blessing to him.

But tonight wasn't one of those nights, tonight he had felt so suffocated in his own home that he decided to sneak out late at night for a walk to get some fresh air instead of talking with Masaomi and somehow he landed here at the park where he had stayed for nearly an hour and a half peacefully by himself before hearing footsteps behind him and he had quickly opened his eyes and stopped the swing ready to make a run for it, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice that sent butterflies in his stomach. "Izaya is that you?" Masaomi called out and Izaya turned to see the surprised face of the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Izaya managed to say.

"Well I could ask you the same." Masaomi replied as he sat next to him on the swings.

"I just wanted to take a walk to get some fresh air, that's all."

"This late at night?" Masaomi couldn't help but find himself asking. But the boy never answered, instead they were both quiet for a minute, Izaya was staring down at his lap while slightly swinging back and forth and Masaomi was just studying the boy who seemed to be trying to hide his face ever since he realized it was Masaomi.

"What are you doing here?"

Masaomi sighed, "Well I didn't see you at the window tonight and I remembered you talked so fondly about this park I kind of had a feeling you were here, so I went out looking for you to make sure you were okay."

"How long have you been out here?" There was no answer, just a shrug from the boy.

"Well if you're not going to talk at least let me walk you home, because it's not safe for you to be out here alone."

Those words only made Izaya laugh as he couldn't help but think, 'I'm safer out here than in my own home.'

"What's so funny?" Masaomi questioned only to have Izaya shake his head, "nothing… I just don't want to go home right now… I just want to stay here and enjoy some fresh air." He retorted. "Thank you for checking up on me but you can head home without me; I'll be fine out here on my own, besides your parents are probably wondering where you are."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone, so you'll either let me walk you home or I stay with you until you're ready to leave." He said only to see Izaya tense up at his options so he decided to add a third option. "Or if you don't want to go home tonight for some reason, you can stay at my place for the night."

Masaomi slowly got off the swing and walked over to Izaya holding out his hand for the younger, Izaya slightly looking up to see the outstretched hand decided to go because he didn't want to upset his friend. "You sure your parents won't mind me staying the night?" Izaya asked as he took ahold of his hand and slid off the swing himself.

"I'm sure, they're on a business trip right now anyways." Masaomi replied only to gasp as he caught sight of Izaya's face, there was a large dark bruise forming against the boys cheek making the whole left side of his face swell, no wonder Izaya was trying so hard to keep his face hidden.

Slowly Masaomi reacted out to gently glide his fingers across the boy's cheek, "what happened?" And without any hesitation Izaya backed away from his hand and laughed a little; an obvious fake laugh as he said "I'm so clumsy I actually fell in the tub this morning and smacked my face against the faucet."

But Masaomi wasn't dumb, he knew it was a lie but he decided it was best not to call him on it, especially since he was trying to earn the boy's trust and friendship. "Well you should really be careful next time, it looks like it really hurt." He said as he took Izaya's hand and led them toward his house.

~.~

It was a twenty minute walk to get from the park to Masaomi's house and the whole way Izaya's heart was pumping so hard in his chest, just afraid his father might be outside looking for him and he'd be caught before he could even make it inside the boy's house.

But once they had gotten there Izaya was relieved especially when Masaomi unlocked the door to his house and led Izaya to his room, where he went over to his closet to pick out something comfortable for the boy to wear. Soon he had decided on a pair of sleeping shorts and t-shirt before tossing them to him, "here you go, we look about the same size… well you're a little smaller… okay a lot smaller but if my clothes are baggy, that's okay because you'll just be sleeping in them." He said watching Izaya just stare at the clothes.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on?"

Masaomi had quickly taken note on the boy's nervous fidgeting and he sighed, "Do you really wanna sleep in uncomfortable jeans and a tight shirt?"

Izaya shook his head but still made no movement to put them on.

"What's wrong now?" He found himself asking but his voice stayed gentle.

"It's nothing… j-just I don't like to change in front of people."

Masaomi just nodded not questioning the boy because he didn't want him to feel unfomfortable around him, "well I'll be downstairs fixing us some tea, I'll be back in a minute and you can just change while I'm gone, yeah?" And with that Masaomi left the room.

~.~

When he returned Izaya was dressed and sitting on the bed, Masaomi couldn't help but giggle when he saw how baggy his clothes were on the boy. "If you want you can take off the shorts and just use the shirt as a gown, I didn't think my clothes would be that baggy on you."

"My dad says I'm really tiny for my age." Izaya admitted not mentioning the fact he was limited on the meals he had, sometimes going days without eating anything because it was part of his punishment.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll grow a lot more within time." He said taking notice in the bruises littering the younger's arms and legs, especially the hand shaped marks around his thighs and he could even make out where nails have dug into the skin.

Slowly Masaomi walked over without saying a word and handed Izaya his tea, "careful it's hot." He said and sat down beside the brunette.

"I also got you an icepack to help with the swelling and bruising to your face." He said and waited till Izaya had finished his tea before placing the icepack on his left eye.

"Thank you, for being so nice to me all the time… I must be such a pest to you." Izaya laughed but there was nothing humorous about the comment.

"You're a pest to me Izaya, quite the opposite actually. I really like hanging out with you and I hope you like hanging out with me too." He said.

"I do, you're really the first friend I've made… that's my age." Izaya sighed knowing Shinra and Celty didn't really count because they only pretended to be his friend because he was Shizuo's little brother.

"Well I'm honored to be your first friend." Masaomi giggled before they heard meowing from his bedroom window.

"What's Shizu-Chan doing here?" Izaya questioned suddenly, removing the icepack as he got up and went over to the window and opened it to grab his cat and Masaomi shrugged.

"She comes over here sometimes in the middle of the night…"

"But how? All the windowa and doors are locked in my house at night." Izaya retorted only to have Masaomi stand to shut his window with the reply, "I guess she finds her way out." He shrugs.

"Guess so…" Izaya agreed with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning. You can sleep on the bed and I'll make a pile on the floor." He said.

Hesitantly Izaya obliged not in the mood to argue about not wanting to take over Masaomi's bed, he soon laid Shizu-Chan down in the bed while letting his baggy shorts slip from his waist, not bothering with catching them seeing he'd be hidden under the covers soon, he tossed them to the side with his foot and climbed into bed cuddling into the kitten as he let sleep take over.

Masaomi had went into the closet and grabbed himself a blanket and pillow, before making a pile in the floor next to the bed and once he knew for sure Izaya was asleep he looked over at the cat. "Come Saki…" He demanded and led the cat outside the bedroom door, before closing it.

Slowly the cat transformed into a young girl with short brown hair and gray eyes, "yes master?"

"Any updates on his situation?"

"Saki sighed, "no none, it's the same as before but I have a feeling it's about to get worse and you know how my instincts are usually right." She said and flinched back when Masaomi cursed under his breath and hit the wall but the boy was quick to compose himself as he didn't want to wake the other.

"If you're that upset about it, then why don't you go ahead and save him from that family?" She questioned.

"You know I won't do that, he's got to prove himself to me, prove to me that he isn't weak, he's got to summon me and prove to me that he's willing to kill; even those closest to him… then and only then will I save him because I will not have someone weak hearted work for me." He retorted knowing the whole situation was complex. "This is just like the test I gave you all those years ago, remember? I saved you from that horrible life style and you know I wouldn't have done that for free, if you hadn't summoned me and offered your life to me when you did, then you would be dead by now. Izaya will have to do the same, there are no acceptations."

"But the boy better hurry, he's only got 7 days till he's supposed to die. You're just going to have to continue to keep watch over him till then."

"Yes master." Saki obliged but she could sense Masaomi's frustration, that he was hurting to see the other like this, she could tell he cared for the boy tremendously more than he has ever cared about one of his slaves or to-be-slaves; hell he didn't even care about her as much as he seemed to care for Izaya and she had been with him for over a thousand years and he never once acted the way he does about Izaya to her. But she knew he'd never admit that to himself or anyone else for that matter.

Saki sighed opening the door to the room and turning back into her cat form, she crawled back into the bed with Izaya nuzzling up to him as to give the boy some kind of comfort while he slept.

Masaomi had followed her into the room and sat down next to the bed where the broken boy laid, he sighed brushing back the black locks of hair that had fallen onto the boy's face.

Izaya was something special, he knew that. The boy had a darkness like no other radiating off him like a strong bottle of perfume, Masaomi couldn't help but be more fascinated with him than his other slaves. He could just feel the darkness in the boy's soul, he could feel it growing more and more each day as the abuse gets worse and Masaomi is just longing the day blood sheds from all those who have wrong the child.

"I'll make you mine; my slave and with that darkness in your soul we'll be able to make those humans pay for all their sins. Together you and I will have those humans who have hurt you begging for mercy as we slaughter them in front of their families, with that darkness in your heart we could take over the world if we wanted. You just have to summon me; summon me Izaya and I'll help you and make it where you never have to suffer again." Masaomi whispered in the others ear when he was sure he was deep asleep, lightly he brushed his fingers through the bangs of the boys hair, staring down at him for the longest and ignoring the look Saki was giving him before he decided to get down in the floor and go to sleep as well.

~.~

The next morning Izaya had woken up to the sun glaring in his eyes, he groaned and turned over trying to block the sun glaring in his eyes, he groaned and turned over trying to block the sun from his eyes with the blanket as he just wanted to go back to sleep. But by the time Izaya was drifting back off to sleep Masaomi had come in announcing for him to get up because he had made breakfast.

Sighing Izaya rolled out of bed and followed the other to the kitchen, where he smelt a delicious batch of pancakes lying in the middle of the table.

"How'd you sleep" Masaomi asked.

"I slept really good." He replied but couldn't help but think that this was the best sleep he has had in so long.

"You know how to cook?" Izaya questioned.

"Yeah, I had to teach myself how to cook because my parents are always gone on some type of business trip so it was either learn how to cook or eat out every night and me preferably I love a home cooked meal over a restaurant any day." He said motioning for Izaya to sit.

Izaya didn't hesitate because he was starving, his last hot meal had been the day him and Masaomi had hung out for the first time and the other had bought him something to eat that day.

Izaya had quickly dug in as he was given permission to eat as much as he wanted.

"Do you know how to cook?" Masaomi had decided to ask after a while and Izaya had looked up from his plate for the first time since they've sat down and he shook his head.

"No, I'm not allowed to use the stove anymore… last time I tried to cook I caught it on fire." He said and Masaomi couldn't help but laugh. "How'd you manage to do that?"

Izaya shrugged, "guess I kept it in there longer then I should've."

"But maybe one day I'll be just as good as you, because these pancakes are delicious!" Izaya hummed happily with the fork still pressed firmly into his mouth.

"Thanks, I tried my best to make them that delicious." He giggled before looking at Izaya. "Do you want to stay for a little while today? I mean I like having the company and all, it gets pretty boring around here with no one to talk too. I have a bunch of stuff we could do, I have games we can play, I also have movies we could watch." He said not wanting Izaya to go home anytime soon.

"Um... I don't know if I can... my dad might be worried if he wakes up and realizes I'm gone."

"I'm sure he won't mind, just explain you were hanging out with a friend when you get home and he's sure to understand."

Izaya just sighed knowing his father wouldn't understand, if he woke up and found Izaya had left without any notice then Izaya would sure be in for it when he got home that much was for sure. It was like each day that passed his father grew more possessive with the need to control every part of Izaya's life, more now that Izaya was making him money.

"I guess I could stay for a little while." He said not yet ready to leave his safe haven; which was Masaomi.

"Great! You done eating?" He asked and Izaya nodded, letting Masaomi take his plate and put it away to be cleaned.

After everything was cleaned up Izaya was led to the living room, where he saw a nice set up of games and movie collections Masaomi even had multiple game systems. "Wow!" Izaya gasped in amazement, he had never seen so many games and movies in one place before (besides at the store but that was different.)

"All of these are yours?"

"Yep, as you can tell I'm a bit of a gamer." He giggled before taking out his controllers. "Do you play games?"

Izaya shook his head, "no... I've never even owned a game before, so I don't really know how to play."

"Oh my well I defiantly need to teach you how to play, that way when you come over to my house we can play together!" He smiled before taking out Super Mario Kart. "Here since you've never played games like this before, I chose something easy just so you can get the hang of the controls and then later on we can switch games. Sound good?"

Izaya nodded as he studied the controller being handed to him, he couldn't hold the excitement in as he watched the screen light up with the game flashing across it. Quickly he scooted closer to Masaomi eager to learn how the game worked.

Once he was shown what to do and told what each of the buttons do, Masaomi had started the game and guided Izaya through the game.

By the time it was fifth round Izaya had fully gotten the hang of it and was on his feet swaying with the controller.

"I think I'm going to win!" Izaya chimed as he was in first place.

"Only because I'm letting you win!" Giggled the other as the two raced each other on screen.

Izaya soon jumped up and screamed with joy as he passed the finish line beating Masaomi, "HA, I won!" He cheered.

"Okay Okay, one more round and if I win I get to choose the next game but if you win you get to choose, deal?"

Izaya quickly nodded.

"Okay no holding back, I shall unleash all my awesomeness and beat you once and for all!" Masaomi laughed.

Quickly the game had started with Masaomi in the led, but by halfway through the game Izaya had quickly caught up. "I'm going to win; you might as well give up now." Izaya giggled swaying along with the game.

"YES! I won again!" He said in victory before turning to the blonde. "I get to choose the game." He said sticking his tongue out playfully at the other.

"Well damn, you only won because I let you!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" Izaya laughed before heading toward the games and looking through them all, "this one looks really fun!" He said after a while of looking, holding out Crash Bandicoot.

"Alright if that's what you want to play." Masaomi said putting it in happily before starting the game.

The two had played games for nearly four hours, before it was time for lunch and that's when Masaomi had made them mackerel and after lunch they had put on a movie but neither of them really paid attention because they were too busy talking and playing with Shizu-Chan and before Izaya knew it the time was eight at night.

"Oh crap!" Izaya had rose up from the floor where they had been laying reading Manga. "I have to get home, I shouldn't have stayed this long. My dad's probably so worried!" He said rushing to get up and gather is stuff.

"Instead of going home tonight, how about you stay the night with me and just explain to your dad you were hanging out with a friend and it got too late for you to walk home when you finally realized the time, so you just decided to stay the night?" Masaomi suggested, just not wanting the boy to go home yet even though he knew he was probably getting the boy in more trouble by asking him to stay. "I'm sure he'll understand, as long as you don't tell him who the friend is and that I live next door, that is."

"I... I don't know... I don't want to get in trouble for lying." Mumbled the other, but as he remembered all the fun they had today Izaya couldn't help but agree because he didn't want the fun to end just yet, because after today who knew when they'd be able to hangout again. "I guess I could stay one more night."

"Alright! Another fun sleepover it is!" Masaomi cheered making Izaya laugh as the two boy's ran through the house and up into Masaomi's room.

* * *

 **Masaomi and Izaya are just to adorable!**

 **I want to say thank you again to everyone sticking with this story and all the wonderful reviews!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, please don't be afraid to leave any kind of constructive criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be very graphic in violence (not rape just violence!) so if you're good with violent scenes I suggest skipping this chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I've been quite busy and then I remembered this story a few nights ago and decided to start working on chapter 7 so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Izaya was having a blast, he never wanted to leave Masaomi place. They had spent all day playing video games, pigging out on a bunch of food, and binge watching movies till their eyes burned.

Masaomi had the great idea of making a big fort in the middle of the living room so they could stay up all night and watch movies and play games as they please. It was a little past midnight when Izaya has fallen asleep snuggled into the side of Masaomi as they were wrapped under the same blanket, Izaya felt an unfamiliar feeling he'd never felt before — peace, he felt at peace and a sense of safety in the boys home he didn't feel like he was walking on eggshells there and Izaya never wanted to lose this feeling.

The next morning they had woken up still wrapped in each other's embrace, Masaomi had gotten up and cooked breakfast for the two of them again and once they had eaten Izaya began dwelling on the fact he had to go home today, back to the house where he felt like he was trapped in a cage with a lion; he the prey and his father the predator ready to strike at any given moment.

He already knew he would be in trouble for being gone as long as he was, especially without telling anywhere he was leaving or where he was going. Dread began to tell him as he was already regretting the decision of staying the night with Masaomi because he could already picture the punishment he was going to get.

"I have to leave today." Izaya spoke after they had finished eating and was now cleaning up after themselves.

Sighing Masaomi nodded, "I was hoping you wouldn't have to go so soon."

"Yeah but my dad is probably worried sick about me, I never told him where I was or that I was leaving for that matter." He said as he finished helping Masaomi wash the dishes.

"Maybe we can hangout again soon? Have another sleepover one day?" He said growing excited at the thought of another sleepover, he enjoyed them more then he thought he would and he was happy to have an actual friend to hangout with.

"Yeah…" Masaomi said not wanting Izaya to go back home but he knew he had to, he knew he couldn't save the boy unless the boy wanted to be saved. It was his rules and has been for as long as he could remember.

"At least stay for a little while longer then you can head back home after we play a few more rounds!" He said pointing to the living room where the games were and Izaya smiled and nodded in agreement,

"I'll race you!" He challenged as the two had both took off running toward the living room to play some more before Izaya has to leave.

That night Izaya had gone home, his stomach twisting uneasy as he tried to sneak into the house and to his room unnoticed but before he could even make it to his bedroom door he heard his father clearing his throat behind him.

* * *

Shakily he turned to meet the murderous glare of the man he feared most, "where the hell have you been Izaya? Sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night? And not coming back for a whole damn day? Didn't even think to leave a note or tell anyone where the hell you was going! You could have been murdered or kidnapped and no one would have even known because you decided to take it upon yourself and sneak out!" His father shouted so loud he was pretty sure their neighbors could hear.

"It's not like you'd care if I was murdered, you and Nii-San would probably be happy if I died or just disappeared. But then again you probably would because that means your source of income would be taken away from you." He said furiously regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth, he backed up closer to his bedroom wondering if he ran now, would he be able to make it to his room and lock it on time before his father could catch him.

"What the hell did you just say boy?" His father said stepping closer as Izaya coward back. "You think you're tough now? You wanna buck up?"

"N-no sir… I'm sorry daddy… I-I don't know why I said that…" he was shaking like a leafy, he watched as his father drew closer and closer to him and Izaya's senses where telling him to run to try and make it to his bedroom, to lock it and stay there just until his father calmed down.

"You already lost me two clients yesterday because you decided not to show up and because you took so long getting home today you lost me two more, so that makes four people who was willing to give us money so you'd have a roof over your head and food to eat. So that means tomorrow night, you're going to make up for it and as for tonight you're going to be making it up to me. Shizuo is gone for the night so that means we have the whole house to ourselves." He smirked unbuttoning his belt edging closer to Izaya.

"NO!" He screamed bolting off toward his room, but he was quickly grabbed from behind and Izaya started kicking his feet trying to escape the grasp of his father. "Let go of me!" He yelled kicking anywhere his feet could reach, but once he realized he was being carried to his father's room, he sank his teeth into his father's arm as hard as he could biting down until his drew blood, once he was dropped he took off running again and ignoring the sound of his father running after him. He had made it to his room just in time to slam it shut and lock it, quickly running over to his bed and grabbing his backpack from under it and he began to shove some clothes and other things he would need in it. His adrenaline so high he wasn't even thinking straight, all he knew was he needed to leave and maybe this time for good because he wasn't safe here; never was really.

Loud crashes against the door vibrated throughout the house as his father was trying to burst it open, "when I open this door you little shit I'm going to fucking kill you, you hear me slut!" He yelled crashing against the door once more.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he quickly finished putting the last few items in his bag before zipping it up, but as soon as he was heading toward the window his bedroom door broke under the weight of his fathers outburst.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

And before Izaya had time to answer or to even register what was happening, his backpack was grabbed and slung across the room. Then his hair was snatched up next, his father gripping tight as he lifted the boy up in the air by the roots of his hair.

A nasty scream escaped Izaya because it burned so bad, he could feel the hair ripping out of his scalp. "Shut up!" His father screamed in his face, throwing him across the room and Izaya collided against the wall so forcefully that he has ended up collapsing to the ground.

A shaky sob escaped him as his father stood over him and stomped down upon his arm, twisting the end of his boot into his arm as he spoke. "You think you can leave me? Huh slut? I own you, you're mine to do as I please, if I want to fuck you or let someone else then you spread your legs and take it like the whore you are, got it?" He paused waiting for an answer that never came. "GOT IT?!" He yelled twisting his foot harder until her heard a snap followed by a dry scream that echoed throughout the house.

"H-help!… please someone help me! Nii-San!" He sobbed hoping his bother would get home and actually save him from his father but he knew Shizuo would just turn a blind eye and let it continue only to patch him up once the damage was done. "P-please I'll be good… please not tonight…. P-please my arm… it hurts… you b-broke my arm!" He screamed feeling as though he couldn't breathe from how hard he was crying as his father jerked him to his feet and pushing him to the bed. Izaya was hitting with his good arm and kicking with all his might, trying to fend his father off the best he could.

He hit that bed and that's when he heard it, the voice had returned. "Say the word Izaya and I'll kill him, I'll make all your pain and suffering go away forever on one condition that you'll do as I say and be loyal to me for the rest of your life." It said over Izaya's sobs. "What do you say? You're running out of time Izaya, he's going to kill you and it will be sooner then you think."

"Stop fighting me you little bitch!" He yelled with each word bashing Izaya's head against the headboard, blood began dripping down his forehead and he begun to get dizzy, slowly beginning to black out as his father gave him one more blow to the head and the next the he could register was his pants being yanked down and before he could stop himself he mumbled weakly to the voice in his head to save him.

The lights flickered as a big gust of wind let through the room and he suddenly felt the weight of his father being thrown off him by a dark shadowy figure and that was all he could remembered as he fell unconscious from the blows he had received not to long ago to the head.

* * *

By the time he had woken up he wasn't at home, he was lying on an old looking mattress in a warehouse. Confused about the previous events he sat up to look around, only to notice that his arm seemed find, his head didn't hurt in the slightest, he wasn't in any pain at all to be exact. "Had it all been a dream?" He inquired to himself, only to jump as a voice behind him spoke.

"Nope not a dream at all." Said Masaomi as he came to stand in front of Izaya. But this Masaomi didn't look like the one he remembered, he was taller, his eyes were dark almost black looking and he was wearing a white dress shirt with a black blazer.

"W-what?… you're Masaomi?" He stammered as he couldn't wrap his mind around the situation.

"Guilty!" He said sitting down on the chair in front of the mattress. "So do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember…." He paused not wanting to mention the scene that was unfolding before the shadowy figure came and stopped it so he just stuck to nodding.

"Well let me just fill you in on something's you missed while you were unconscious." He began. "Your father is dead, just like promised he'll never hurt you or anyone else for that matter. Your brother, well I don't know where he is and he better be lucky to because I would have killed him as well."

"H-how did he die?" Izaya dared to ask.

"Slit that motherfuckers throat, that's how. Deserved it to, doing that to a child." He said furiously.

"S-so you were the voice? You were the one talking to me all that time?" He asked the question he basically knew the answer to, he just wanted it confirmed and with a simple nod it was.

"I'm going to keep my promise Izaya, as long as you stay loyal to me. I'll protect you, I protect all my family and as of now you're family. But if you ever betray me, I won't hurt you like your father. No, betrayal ends with a clean quick death, got it?" He said in a stern tone.

Izaya nodded.

"As a family we do not lie to one another, we do not steal from each other, hurt, or go behind each other's backs. We're always honest and help one another, loyalty is the best key around here." He said softly. "But that's just one rule of being apart of this family, the second part is you must do as I say no questions asked. It was part of the deal for me saving you."

Without question Izaya just nodded, "good because now you're stuck with us forever, literally" he smiled a toothy grin.

"J-just a few questions. What are you? H-how did you fix my arm… my head? Why don't I feel any pain." He said accepting whatever fate he had here, it had to be better then living with his father, right?

"I'm a demon… and now… so are you."

* * *

 **I** **promise** **this** **story** **will** **start** **making** **a** **lot** **more** **sense** **soon,** **Masaomi's** **intentions** **for** **doing** **what** **he's** **doing** **will** **all** **soon** **be** **revealed,** **just** **bare** **with** **me!**

 **I've already started working on chapter 8 and I promise that it won't be as bad as this one, just bare with me!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, please don't be afraid to leave any kind of constructive criticism!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story. I appreciate all the wonderful feedback from you guys as well, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A month had passed since that night, the night he had agreed to kill his father and join this little 'family' Masaomi had created. It was hard the first couple weeks, he was scared because he was alone and didn't know anyone here besides Masaomi and Saki. His father was dead and Shizuo was nowhere to be found since that night and part of Izaya wondered if he was dead as well. In the end he tried not to dwell on the past to much because he knew he'd just end up upsetting himself more.

The first week there Izaya had learned that Masaomi didn't have many rules there and that the only time he excepted people to follow every command of his was when he had a job for them or during training. Saki had explained everyone here had a different purpose for Masaomi and that he wouldn't know what that purpose was until Masaomi himself told him.

So for the first week he didn't want to do anything but sleep so he had stayed in his room doing nothing but sleeping and everyday Saki had been up to check on him, she was beginning to get worried that Izaya hadn't moved from where he was laying all week and he barely even touched the food she brought up for him. He still didn't know what to think about Saki formally known as Shizu-Chan — his cat. But she had revealed herself the first night he had been here, wanting to apologize about not helping him when he was in trouble with his father. She has explained that she was under strict rules by Masaomi not to interfere.

Knowing it wasn't her fault he had forgiven her, from then on Saki had been acting like his mother. Taking care of him, making sure he ate and once she was able to get him out of bed she made sure every night Izaya bathed and when he went out places that he would dress decent. She would always make sure Izaya was comfortable and well taken care of because he was still just a kid and she knew he had never really had anyone to take care of him before, she knew he only knew of hate in this world and both her and Masaomi was determined to change that. But Izaya not being used to the affection didn't know how to feel about it or even what to think, but he gratefully accepted every bit of affection he would get.

After a while Izaya had begun to fully trust Masaomi and Saki, but seeing as though he had barely talked to anyone else besides them two he couldn't really say the same for the others. Izaya had grown clingy to Masaomi, he'd find himself wanting to be with him everywhere he went. He had to hold himself off because he didn't want to annoy the other but every night after everybody would go to bed, he found himself sneaking off to Masaomi's room and he'd climb into the bed with him and they'd talk and snuggle into one another like they had during their sleepover all those months ago — not that Masaomi minded, he was just happy to see Izaya come out of his shell and he was glad he was able to help the boy feel safe for once in his life.

* * *

It was about three month into his stay there when Masaomi decided it was time for his training, he wanted Izaya to start interacting with the others there and not just him and Saki, "It's not healthy for you to just be around me and Saki all the time, you need to interact with the rest of your family here." Masaomi had explained to him and even though Izaya didn't really want to, he had decided to give it a try because he didn't want to upset Masaomi.

Training had consisted on testing his abilities, when Saki had been turned she was able to transform to any person or animal at will. A boy named Mikado Ryuugamine was able to do the same thing but he had also had the ability to render someone unconscious at will. Anri Sonohara was the second strongest person here — Masaomi being the first of course — she had the ability of mind control, with one slash of her sword and she can control every movement her victims make and there wasn't a limit of the people she could control at one time.

Izaya had often wondered why she didn't just control everyone here and take Masaomi position, but he had soon learned that the only flaw to her powers was the fact she could only control humans and not other demons, plus Izaya knew Anri had to sweet of a personality to ever try and betray her family.

Then there was Aoba Kuronuma who Izaya couldn't help but think was a jerk, he would treat the others as if he were superior to them. Masaomi was often giving him warnings for trying to start fights with the others or for simply trying to show off during practice and causing the others to get hurt. Aoba's power was Hallucination, he could make people see and hear things that weren't there, it often being the thing that people was most afraid of.

Masaomi had a lot of abilities, he was able to transform just like Saki and Mikado, render people unconscious, his strength matched Shizuo's, he had telekinesis, but the biggest ability of all was the fact he was able to turn ordinary humans into demons just like himself.

There were a lot more in their family but those were the main five he knew of because of how many times he'd catch them training, he had often wonder what his powers would be and why hadn't he had any sign of them yet and Masaomi explained that pushing himself and training would often activate whatever ability he'd have. He also explained how not everyone had multiple abilities but the ones that do don't develop them all at once, that patience and practice is the key.

Izaya had wanted either Masaomi or Saki to train him but Masaomi said Saki would go to easy on him — to which she agreed with the comment "I couldn't dream of hurting my precious baby." While pitching his cheeks rather hard and Izaya couldn't help but blush, half embarrassed at the codling mother she had become to him and half because he rather enjoyed it — and Masaomi was far to busy to do it.

"I think Mikado and Anri would be the perfect fit to train you." He announced and motioned to two of them over after making his decision. "Anri knows a lot about hand-to-hand combat and she's can also teach you how to properly use weapons as well, she's an expert at psychical training." He said before turning to Mikado, "As for Mikado, since he's studied every last ability in this place even the ones that none of us have, he will be guiding you into finding yours. You must listen to both of them, no disobedience toward either of them because they're there to help you, understand?" Masaomi said and Izaya nodded understanding the importance of the situation.

Masaomi and Saki both left leaving Izaya alone with both Anri and Mikado, "hey Izaya, it's nice to finally get to fully introduce ourselves. I know these last few months have been scary but I want you to know, you can trust us that we won't do anything to intentionally hurt you, promise." Mikado spoke as he outstretched his hand for Izaya to shake, hesitantly Izaya did and he did Anri the same way.

Training had soon begun, Anri had been the one to train him first. She had first gone over the basics of safety of hand-to-hand combat, telling him once he learned how to fight then they'd move to weapons. Fighting was hard, he didn't really like it all that much because Anri kept pinning him down and winning. She kept telling him to stay alert, never let his guard down, always try to get the upper hand of his opponent. He tried so hard to follow her instructions but he still couldn't win against her, they had been training for nearly six hours when Anri decided that was enough training for the day, telling him to come back at the same time tomorrow and they'd continue. By the time they were done it was time for lunch, Saki had come in to the training room to gather Izaya and take him up to the kitchen to fix him something to eat.

"So how was training?" She asked him as she lifted the boy up letting him sit on the counter as she fixed him some ramen.

"Exhausting, Anri doesn't take it easy at all. She's nice and a very good teacher, I just wish you could be my teacher or Masaomi." He sighed.

"I know sweetie but you need someone like Anri to teach you, Masaomi is way to busy to help with training at the moment and out of everyone else here Anri is the best qualified to teach you."

"What about Mikado, can't you take over on his training. I mean didn't Masaomi say he was just going to be testing me in which abilities I have. Can't you do that one?"

"Once again sweetie, Mikado is best qualified in that field. I know you just want to be around people you're comfortable with, but sometimes it's good to break out of your comfort zone and besides it'll be good to get to know the other people around here as well. Who knows, maybe you'll grow to love them just as much as you love me and Masaomi?" She suggested.

"Yeah… I guess." He sighed softly still not liking it, Saki gave him a gentle smile and fished up his lunch before she helped him off the counter and brought him into the dinning room to eat.

"Eat up, you're going to need all the strength you can get for your training with Mikado in an hour." She said sitting down next to Izaya as she ate with him.

After he had ate, Saki led him back down to the training grounds and left him with Mikado who was in the corner reading a book. Once he heard Izaya enter the room, he put the book down and greeted him warmly.

Training with Mikado wasn't as exhausting as it was with Anri, Mikado had given Izaya a sense of what abilities could do and what Masaomi rules were for using them outside of the jobs he gives them.

"There's only one rule Izaya and it's you're forbidden to use your powers on anybody here or outside this family, unless you have Masaomi's permission or if it's for training purposes, of course but anybody who uses abilities against one another outside training will be punished severely by Masaomi himself." Mikado explained.

"What is the punishment?" He asked remembering Masaomi telling him rule breakers will be put to a quick death.

"That's for Masaomi to decided." Mikado simply said.

After Mikado had gone over all the basics he needed to know, he had given him three books about all different kinds of demonic abilities and telling him once he read them all he'd begin trying to test him on which abilities he had. "Reading these will giving you a better understanding of abilities, they'll help you when you're trying to find yours." He explained before dismissing Izaya so he could start on his studies.

That night Izaya had found himself reading until his eyes burned, finding all them fascinating and he couldn't help but wonder what ability he would have. It was around midnight when he had begun to grow tired and he found himself back in Masaomi's room cuddled up next to the other boy, it wasn't long before he had soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, please don't be afraid to leave any kind of constructive criticism!**


End file.
